Hank Schrader
Henry R. "Hank" Schrader is Walter's boisterous brother-in-law, Marie Schrader's husband, and Assistant Special Agent in Charge of the Albuquerque office of the DEA. His year-long investigation of the meth kingpin in the area named "Heisenberg" led him to predict Gus' Drug Empire but has been unable to catch the fabled meth cook. Historically unaware that it is actually Walter, he recently has discovered evidence that connected Walt to Gale Boetticher, a known accomplice of Heisenberg. Although he is a highly competent agent and seems to genuinely care about Marie, Walter, Skyler and Walter Jr., his loud and loutish machismo insulates him from the danger he faces daily. Character history Season 1 Hank invited Walt on a "ride along" where Walt saw that his former student Jesse Pinkman was cooking meth. On the request of Marie, Hank tried to startle Walt Jr. out of doing drugs (even though he wasn't doing them) by showing him Wendy and other meth heads. He and the DEA office began to notice the influx of a purer meth in the Albuquerque area. When Walt reveals that he has cancer, Hank tells him that if anything happens he will make sure the family is safe and taken care of. After Walt Jr. gets busted for asking an undercover cop to buy him beer he calls Hank, not his father. Hank tells him to give his father some patience. Later, Hank participates in Skyler's intervention for Walt about turning down Elliott Schwartz's money. When a gas mask leads Hank and the DEA to Walt's high school, he finds out that Walt's store room has been burgled by meth cooks (but Walt denies any knowledge). At Skyler's baby shower, Hank and Walt talk about Hank's line of work and how meth used to be legal. Season 2 While searching for a missing Walter, he questions Jesse Pinkman's mother who reveals that Pinkman owns a lowrider car. Presuming that the lowrider may be equipped with a tracking device in the event that it is stolen, a hit leads Hank to a shack out in the desert. There, he stumbled upon the dangerous drug baron, Tuco. A firefight ensued, resulting in Hank gunning Tuco down . This takedown of a major drug lord resulted in Hank getting a promotion and transfer to El Paso, TX. However, Hank began to secretly suffer from panic attacks. A harrowing and deadly incident with a snitch and the local cartels shook Hank up so severely that he had to be sent back to Albuquerque . Hank was ashamed of this and considered himself as having failed. Season 3 A few months later, Hank was again offered a position in El Paso, but was reluctant to go because of his post-traumatic stress disorder and his obsession with catching the elusive "Heisenberg" in Albuquerqe. He picks a fight in a dive bar after intentionally leaving his gun and badge in his car, a move that was interpreted by many as indicative of his unstable mental state. . As Hank arrived at the airport to leave for El Paso, he received a call that the blue meth has reappeared and he goes back into town. Later, he is confronted by his superior, ASAC Merkert, who forces him to decide whether or not he's going to accept to the position in Texas. Hank chose to stay in Albuquerque and pursue the "Heisenberg" investigation. The El Paso position went to Hank's partner, Gomez, instead . After following many leads, Hank tracked down the owner of the RV and learned of Jesse. He staked out Jesse's house and followed him to a junkyard where Walt and Jesse were both inside the RV. While waiting for a warrant, Hank totally bought a bogus call (from Sauls' secretary) alleging that Marie is in the hospital following a car accident. Hank rushed to the hospital only to learn that Marie is fine at home and he has been tricked . "]] When he returned to the junkyard, the RV was gone. Hank then went to Jesse's house and, in a rage over being duped, severely beat Jesse. The incident later caused him to reconsider being a police officer and he admitted to the assault. He was suspended and his gun was taken. While in a parking lot, he got a phone call warning him that he had one minute before two men came to kill him. The Cousins shot at him and hit him but he managed to kill one and severely injure the other . Hank was severely injured and was taken to the hospital where he underwent surgery. He slowly recovers via physical therapy but walking is still painful and difficult and Hank insists he will not return home until he can walk again . But his insurance will not pay for all the physical therapy and other hospital bills. Skyler, as a way of leveraging Walt's meth money, decides to help Hank with his bills, she concocts a story that convinces Marie to accept financial assistance from Walt for Hank's mounting medical bills. Hank is abusive and derisive of Marie's efforts to boost his spirits and get him to leave the hospital, but Marie is persistent and ends up tricking Hank into going home when she bets him she can get him aroused in 1 minute. Although Hank makes a valiant effort, he fails and goes home . Season 4 Still bedridden, Hank grew increasingly agitated at Marie and took to a hobby of collecting minerals to keep himself occupied. A police officer friend asked him to look at the evidence for Gale Boetticher's murder and Hank tied it to the Heisenberg case. He tied the evidence to Los Pollos Hermanos via Madrigal Electromotive GmbH. He began obsessing over Gus Fring's guilt although the DEA and his superiors told him that he was reaching. Hank went to asking Walt and Walt Jr to help him tail and plant a GPS device on Fring's car but he was unable to get any tangible evidence. Season 5 After Fring's death, Hank surveyed the destroyed superlab in awe that he was correct, but anger that it wasn't him who brought him down. George Merkert was forced out as ASAC and Hank was giving the job after the unheard success of his fixation with Fring. After Walt and Jesse's magnet heist revealed bank accounts for Fring's associates, Hank became obsessed with following Mike to track down the loose ends of Gus' Drug Empire. He was informed by his boss multiple times that he was to suspend the Fring/Ehrmantraut investigation, but he asked Gomez to keep following Mike. He and Marie offered to take the kids from Skyler and Walt as they sorted out their marital issues. One morning, Walt talked with Hank about Skyler and began crying. Hank excused himself to get coffee and while he was along, Walt bugged Hank's office. Jesse and Mike use the bug to plan their next big move which is to sell their methylamine to Declan. Mike does this by issuing a restraining order against Hank, which pisses him off. After Walt thwarted Mike's deal with Declan and replaced it with his own, Mike retired with his $5 million but his house was searched by Hank and the DEA, who turned up nothing. Hank was instructed by his boss to end the Fring/Ehrmantraut case for once and for all, but they managed to track Mike's lawyer who was giving cash to the henchmen's families. Without incoming funds, the henchman began itching for deals with the DEA. Since there were 10 men, Hank had his pick of the litter for which deal he wanted to make. Walt, however, made a move and had all ten of the men killed within the same two minute span. Three days after the attack, Hank and Walt shared a drink and Hank wondered if his first job, a backbreaking outdoor job was better than his current job of "hunting monsters". Days later at a cookout at the White's, Hank excused himself to use the restroom, where he found a copy of Walt Whitman's Leaves of Grass signed by G.B. and addressed to W.W. He put the pieces together and realized his brother-in-law was Heisenberg. None-intention kills by Hank *Tuco Salamanca (shot in self-defence) *Marco Salamanca (shot in self-defence) es:Hank Schrader Trivia *Hank wears his wristwatch on his right wrist as seen in the final scene of Episode 7 of Season 4 and many other episodes. Schrader, Hank Category:Law enforcements